Numerous wiper arms for motor vehicles are already known, for instance from European Patent Disclosure EP 1 095 830, that comprise a joint part and a fastening part that are rotatably joined to one another via a bolt. The maximum possible rotational angle between the two parts is defined via locking cams and stop elements.
The joint part is elongated in shape and essentially U-shaped in cross section and therefore has a base and two lateral flanks disposed approximately orthogonally to the base. At the edges, remote from the base, of the lateral flanks, tabs are stamped out and bent and act as locking cams for limiting the rotational angle.
From the same reference, it is known to embody locking cams in the interior of the U-shaped cross section in the form of cylindrical pegs, which are produced from outside by suitable embossing.
Since the locking cams protrude from the plane that is formed by the edges, remote from the base, of the lateral flanks, an unfavorable flow course results, which adversely affects wind noise of the vehicle, particularly at high speeds.